Wind On A Moonless Night
by youkomazuki
Summary: Love between a teacher and a student within the martial art realm is a taboo. Those who break the rules will become outcasts and laughing stocks by other martial artist. FongXOC


"_Ah!!" _

_The girl gasped, her eye widening in pain as she flies backward a couple meters. Quickly regaining herself, she flips around, landing on her feet but still ends up sliding back a couple meters before fully stopping. She grits her teeth, clenching onto her stomach that she just got kick in. Sensing something heading towards her fast, she quickly look up through only one eye for that her other got injured. _

_It was in a blur, so fast that she couldn't even get to blink before a gust of wind blows by from the force. She turns slightly; staring at the foot paused in midair, only an inch away from slamming into her head. She glances back at the boy before her, at those dark orbs that locks onto her golden yellow ones. Another gust of wind blows by, blowing both her long silver hair that are tied into a high pony tail that flows down to her waist as well as the boy's long braid._

"_你干嘛 __(Chinese character (Kanji): What are you doing)? Hurry and finish it already."_

She muttered under her breath. She stares at the man, her eyes showing him that she's prepared for the pain. "You haven't knocked me out nor have I gone out of the ring, _**champion**__." She said as the boy slowly close his eyes, removing his leg before straightening himself up. _

"_**WHAT'S THIS?!?!?! NOT ONLY DID THE CHAMPION FONG STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT BUT THEY'RE NOW EXCHANGING A CONVERSATION!!!!!"**_

_The referee shouted through the microphone, sending his voice through the arena with the speakers, piercing his voice through the roaring audiences. However, the two of them just ignores it as the boy continues on._

"_Why have you come here again?"_

"_Ha?"_

_The girl said, snapping her eyes back at him in disbelieve after hearing such question. "Going easy on me is insulting enough. And now you ask such question. Do you look down me so much that I shouldn't even be in here?" She snapped, her fist tightens so much that her nails digs into her palm, drawing out blood. _

"_I never looked down on you. You've been placed second in this competition for two years straight, you are indeed a worthy opponent."_

"_So you remember. Then do what you normally do and kick me out of the ring already."_

_The girl said as the boy sighs softly. _

"_I don't wish to fight with someone who doesn't have the will to fight." _

"_I do have a will." _

"_You don't, otherwise you wouldn't have said what you've said to casually. I can certainly knock you out of the ring, but I will only do that to an opponent who sees the importance of this fight, not of just someone who comes without resolve." _

"_闭嘴 __(Shut up)! What do you know of me?!"_

_  
……………_

_  
After a moment of silent, the boy turns, walking off as the girl quickly look up to him. "Where are you going?" She said, but the boy just ignores her as he walks towards the edge of the ring. Seeming to know__ what he's doing, she dashes over, quickly flipping over the boy's head and blocks his path. _

"_You…how far are you planning on insulting me for?"_

_She sneered, clearly angry but the boy still holds his calm and gentle expression. "I will not fight with someone who does not desire to fight." 'If he wins this year's, he'd be the champion for three running years, what's wrong with this guy's head?' The girl thought, confuse over the boy's actions as she grits her teeth._

"_Don't joke around!"_

_She snapped, aiming a fist with full strength at the boy who quickly blocks with his arm. "…You finally start fighting seriously." He said with a satisfied smile and at that, the girl's eyes widens in surprise. _

"_Fuu…"_

_He said, breathing out slightly as he gets into stance. _

"_Then I will give it my all." _

'_This guy…'_

_She thought but closes her eyes as a faint smile creeping onto her lips as she too goes into fighting position._

'_Strange…'_

__

……………

……………

……………

_****_

"AND AGAIN WE HAVE OURELVES THE WINNER!!!!!! THE CHAMPION WHO HAS NOW HELD HIS POSITION FOR THE THIRD YEARS, _**FONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**"**_

_  
The girl leans against the rail at the side, listening to the cheering crowds and then at the boy, Fong, who stands in the middle of the ring next to the referee. Seeming to notice her glance, he looks up, smiling at her a bit and at that, she feels herself pulling her glaze away from him. _

'_Weirdo.'_

_She thought to herself, about to turns and walks away when a hand grabs her wrist and stopping hers. She turns calmly, looking around at the men in __black gathering around her. _

"_You're coming with us, Hua Yue (Moon Flower [__花月 __*Chinese spelling of the name*] Pronounce as Who-wa Yu-eh)." _

_The man said as the girl name Hua Yue smiles slightly. "What's so funny?" "__没事， 走吧 __(Nothing, let's go)." She said, qu__ietly following the men out of the arena and ito the forest outside. They walk and walk and after a while, they come into an opening where more men await. _

"_Boss." _

_Hua Yue greeted, facing the tall man in black who's smoking a tobacco. _

"_Hua Yue, this is the third time you've failed." _

"_我知道 __(I know)." _

"_**我知道 **__**(I know)**__?! That's all you have to say?! We betted all our hopes onto you yet you came with such performance?!" _

'_Don't you mean betted all your money?'_

_Hua Yue thought in her mind, but she doesn't say it out loud. All she does is stari__ng at the man's dark black pupils without much light reflecting in her eyes. Her lifeless eyes almost make her look like a dead fish. "__对不起 __(I'm sorry)." "In the middle of the battle during your little conversation with Fong, you could have beaten him then." The man said as the Hua Yue thought back to when she stopped Fong from loosing. He's right, she could have won then, but her pride just wouldn't allow it. _

"_That's…"_

"_What did you two talked about?" _

……………

"_Hey, the boss's asking you question!!"_

_A man said, kicking her knees from behind and forcing her onto her knees. Two hands press down on her shoulder, holding her down so she stays kneeling there. 'He did it on purpose so that he could provoke me to take this fight seriously for the first time in a while…' She thought to herself, but those words didn't come out of her lips. _

'_Come to think of it…how long since I was able to really fight with my will…?'_

"_Tch. You're worthless!"_

_Her boss said, walking over before slapping her cheek, so hard that she tumbles onto her side. "Take care of her; we don't need a trash like her anymore!" He said in annoyance. Hua Yue slowly looks up and at the men gathering around her, all holding unpleasant looks and intentions on their faces. She grits her teeth, but then stops as she look away from those disgusting faces of those animals._

"_She won't be able to fight back with those injuries from Fong. __**Break **__her however you like."_

_Her boss said, standing aside with a smirk. He seems very eager to see the show as Hua Yue stares at him for a moment for a moment before slowly glancing at the ground. This is the conclusion she has always know it would come down to. The punishment she knew it would be coming for not getting the title of Champion. _

"_Oh? No resistant, Hua Yue?"_

"_I'm going to die either way."_

"_You think I'll let you die so easily? I'll let you suffer so much that you'll be wishing for death!"_

"_Even if you don't kill me, I would commit suicide myself if I go through with this disgusting plot in your head."_

_The moment she finishes, a hand grabbing her cheongsam and with a slam, she falls onto the ground. "Let's start." She heard as she looks up to see the men gaining up to her. Those hands stretch down to her and at the mere sight makes her heart pound heavily against her chest. Before they could touch her though, a gust of wind shot out from above. Screams of the men are heard as they're blasted away by the force. The wind is so strong that it can be visibly see, almost like a cone shape of white with Hua Yue lying at the center, in the eye where the wind doesn't reach. _

"_Good grief. You still give up so easily. Have you already forgotten what that resolve feels like?"_

_A familiar voice spoke as Hua Yue opens her eyes only to stares. The famous champion Fong stands beside her, staring down at her with a slightly troubled look on his usual calm face. _

"_**FONG?!"**_

"_It's Fong!!"_

"_Why's he here?!"_

"_As I thought, these two had been plotting together all along to make me loose all those money!!! __**KILL THEM BOTH!!!!!**__"_

"_W-Why are you here? Go away, this doesn't concern you!" _

_Hua Yue snapped as Fong smiles, then glances back at those guns pointing towards his direction. He exhales, gently extending out his hand and leg into a pose and opens his eyes. _

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

__

……………

……………

……………

__

"…Why did you come?"

_Hua Yue said, stopping in the middle of the walk, looking up at Fong whose back's to her with his hands resting behind his back. At that, Fong stops as well and slowly turns his head towards her. "Did you know what you did? You just beat up the Wong Family from Hong Kong. They're mafias!" "I know." Fong said, closing his eyes before slowly opening them at Hua Yue. "When I met you three years back at the semi-finals, I knew you are from the mafia. I have conne__ctions with the underworld and have friends there, so I could tell." "You're a mafioso?" Hua Yue said, taken off by that as she stares at him. _

"_I thought China doesn't have mafia organization because of the government." _

"_不是 __(No), I just have connections __with the mafias from Italy. I myself am not a mafioso."_

"_Then just to let you know thanks to you sticking your nose in, the Wong Family will be after you. __笨蛋__(Stupid)."_

_Hua Yue said harshly, looking away as Fong breathes out softly. _

"_I don't mind." _

"_Ha? I__s your head empty-" _

"_I have many enemies from the underworld who are after me. Another Family doesn't make much of a difference. And I would be inhuman if I do not interfere when I see a girl in such situation." _

_Fong said, but Hua Yue just walks pass him, pretending not to hear his words._

"_Now that you're free, where will you go?" _

"_Who knows?" _

_Hua Yue said coldly, continue walking away in no attempt to stop._

"_Are you going to commit suicide like you've said?"_

"_Tch. Even if I do, it's none of your problem, stop meddling with my affairs."_

"_No matter what happens, one must live on."_

"_If I throw myself over the cliff one day it will have nothing to do with you." _

"_Only weak minded ones consider such ridiculous thing as suicide. Nothing, not even your pride, can weight the equal value of your own life."_

_Fong's voice came as she stops, feeling a gentle hand placing itself onto her shoulder, stopping her. "If you don't have a place in mind of where you are to go to, would you like to come with me?" "Ha? Why would I do that?" Hua Yue said, turning to Fong who's keeping his soft smile at her. "If you want to be even stronger, I am willing to train you." Fong said, pulling a bit of distant from her and removing the hand from her shoulder. He then stretches his hand out to her as Hua Yue stares with wide eyes. She slowly looks up at him, then back to the hand as her fist tightens. _

'_Why is he doing this to a stranger like me…?'_

_Hua Yue thought, staring at the hand, feeling herself drawn towards it._

"_I'm a slow learner."_

"_Then I will teach until you understand."_

_Fong said kindly as Hua Yue slowly stretches her hand out to touch Fong's. The warmth of a hand of another's…she had forgotten what it had felt like. All these years, she was just kept in the dark with no comfort, forced to toss away her feelings to fight for money just for her boss. After feeling Fong's hand, she doesn't know why, but tears just keep streaming down. For some odd reasons, Fong seems to understand her feeling. He gently holds her hand in his and waits._

_Waiting patiently for her to cry all the pains out freely that she has been keeping in all these times._

"Yue (Moon)."

……………

"Yue."

"E-Eh?"

Yue gasped, quickly looking up to Fong as she blinks tiredly. "Dinner is prepared. If you continue to sleep here, you'll catch a cold. It will be chilly tonight." Fong said kindly as Yue slowly sits up and looks up to the dark sky to see the stars scattered in the darkness.

'I was asleep?'

She thought, about to get up when she notice a thin sheet of blanket wrapped around her. "啊 (Ah)…对不起 (Sorry)." She said, climbing onto her feet as she gathers the blanket into her arms.

"Training is fine, but you shouldn't overwork yourself."

Fong said, walking off as you hurry after him. 'So it's just a dream…' Yue thought, smiling to herself as she follows the little infant in front of her. But then again, an infant like her can't really call him an infant.

'Come to think of it, that time was when Fong saved me and took me in as his pupil, even though he's old older than me by 3 years.'

"Yue?"

Yue quickly snaps out, looking up at Fong who's staring back at her.

"你还好吧 (Are you alright)?"

He asked with concern as Yue quickly nods. "I'm fine. It's not-" She didn't get a chance to finish when Fong pulls his long sleeve back, revealing his pale little hand that gently touches Yue's forehead. "That's good. You don't seem to have a fever, Yue." He said, turning and starts walking away, fully aware of the blush creeping on her cheeks but he says nothing about it.

"Ah, Fong, wait up."

Yue said, hurrying after him. By the time she had snapped out of trance, Fong's already at the top of the hill. Hearing her call, Fong turns and smiles down at her. He waits patiently for her to catch up before he starts walking along side with her. "Do you want to take a walk after dinner?" He asked as Yue looks up at that.

"Walk?"

"I have heard there will be a meteor shower tonight, one that comes every 130 years."

"Really?"

Yue said in surprise as Fong nods, smiling more at her reaction. Yue almost immediately nods, very eager for that she had not seen a meteor shower before. "Then let's eat now." She said; hurrying pass Fong who blinks, then smiles as he chases after her, leaping in zigzag pattern from one bamboo tree to another, following her through the thick bamboo forest.

"Yue, it'll come later in the night, there's no need to rush."

"干吗， 跟不上吗 (What? Can't catch up)?"

She said with a soft laugh, knowing full well that if Fong want to, he can speed pass her any second. Fong just closes his eyes, smiling softly before picking up his pace a bit so he could run along side with Yue.

__

'Sinc_e we're taking a break that guy wants to play a game of tag…easy for him to say.'_

_Yue thought, kicking off another bamboo tree as she stares at the blur of orange that dash around the place. 'Such speed…I've never seen him use that speed during the tournament, was he only using less than half of his real strength?' She thought as she notices Fong landing on a boulder. Quickly taking her chance, she dashes at him, reaching out to grab him but he just leaps into the air and slips out of her grasp like a snake._

_Yue looks up just in time to see him kicking off a bamboo tree before disappearing into the bamboo forest again. She sighs and sits down onto the boulder as she stares at the moving clouds above her head. All along, she's been taught to capture the enemy by overwhelming them with force. Until Fong, she had never encountered anyone who can overwhelm her instead. _

_A gentle breeze blows by, showering the bamboo leaves over her as she looks up. She reaches out a hand, but just when she's about to catch it, the leaf flies away from her grip hand. 'Wait…' She thought, looking up at the leaves before holding her hand out, letting on land onto her palm. Her eyes then widens in realization as she quickly sits up. _

"_So that's what he meant…he could have at least said it clearer. I thought I literally have to chase him when he said a game of tag." _

_She said, sighing as she mentally slaps herself for being so stupid to not even notice. Even after living with that guy for 4 years now, everyday he surprises her with new stuffs just like today. But then again, who's she kidding? That guy's Fong after all. With a flip, she climbs onto her feet, kicking into the air and runs up to the top of a bamboo tree. With another powerful kick, she flies out of the thick forest and quickly takes her chance to search the landscape. Though it wasn't hard spotting Fong seeing how he's standing in an opening in the bamboo forest, purposely letting her see his location. _

_He looks up to her with that same old smile but turns his head back down and slowly closes his eyes. 'He's waiting.' With a couple more leaps, she lands in front of Fong and throws a punch at him. Of course, Fong naturally blocks and throw a kick back at her. Soon, the two started fighting through the forest through various different martial art styles. "Ah…!" Yue winces, blocking a kick with her arm but since his kick was too powerful, she was blown back a bit and her bone feels as though they've been cracked. _

_She does another flip and pulls more distant between them. She then moves her arm a bit and fortunately, it's still connected. She put her hands behind her back before pulling them out again to reveal long needles clasped between her fingers. She throws them out at Fong who dodges gracefully. When he lands, he turns, looking up to see a bamboo falling down at him, cut by the razor sharp needles. _

_Yue pulls out more, needles from nowhere almost like a magic trick, sending them hurling through the air. At that, Fong smiles slightly as he busy himself with dodging both her weapon and the falling bamboo trees. The moment Fong leaps up to dodge another bamboo, Yue smiles as she drops the needles that were between her fingers. She stands there, all her guard down and waiting for him as he falls towards her. Fong just smiles slightly, closing his eyes as he enjoys the wind brushing against his cheek._

_When Fong is close enough, Yue quickly stretch her hands out, catching him into her arms as the two tumbles down onto the soft soil. "I win." Yue said, laughing softly like bells ringing through the wind. "Eh. You did a good job, Yue." Fong said but when Yue opens her eyes, it was then when she notices how close they're faces are with Fong hovering over her._

"_Ah..."_

_She whispered, quickly sitting up, causing Fong to move back. "…This year's competition will start in a week, aren't you going? You haven't gone for years now." Yue quickly said, feeling the silent too awkward and tries to strike up a random conversation. Fong stares at her, his eyes gently close before he stands up. Then h__e reaches down, gently taking Yue's hand and pulls her to her feet as well._

"_谢谢 __(Thank you)." _

_She said, quickly pulling her hand out of Fong's warm one. At that, Fong smiles softly before turning to look at all the fallen bamboo trees. "I don't plan on jo__ining the competition anymore." "Eh? Why's that?" Yue said, following Fong through the forest with Fong staring up at the little bit of sunlight that are able to pierce through the thick bamboo leaves. _

"…_It was 7 years ago when we first met at the tournament was it?"_

_He suddenly said as Yue looks up at him. "Ah…I think so." She said, blinking slightly, not knowing where he's going with this. Then Fong falls silent, seeming to think over something while Yue follows quietly. Having nothing to do as they slowly walk back the long, long path home, she reaches out and catches a bamboo leaf that lands gently in her hand. _

_  
……………_

_  
"Ah…"_

_Yue winces softly, quickly dropping the leaf as she stares at a deep cut in her finger made by the edge of the bamboo leaf. At that, Fong stops and turn to her to see the blood that runs out of her fingers. _

"_Are you alright?"_

_He asked gently as Yue nods. _

"_I just wasn't paying attention."_

"_Even the most fragile things will bite if threatened."_

_He said, tearing a small piece off his__ cloth as Yue's eyes widens. "It's not that serious, you don't need to ruin your cloth for it, it's just a cu-" "Hold out your hand, Yue." Fong said kindly, in a way that no one could refuse him with those piercing eyes. "__对不起 __(I'm sorry)." Yue said softly as Fong pulls out a little bag of powder and put some onto Yue's finger. Almost immediately, the bleeding stops as he then wraps the piece of cloth around the cut. _

"_谢谢 __(Thank you)."_

_She said as Fong smiles. _

"_7 years ago I attended the tournament to test __my own strength."_

_Fong started, walking off again with Yue following close behind him. _

"_I wanted to see how strong I am. I never intended to attend the tournament after that. However, I've met you there." _

"_Eh?" _

"_When first I saw you fighting in the preliminary round, I immediately knew you were from the mafia. I got curious as to why a member of someone from the mafia would openly fight in such a tournament, so I had been watching you. When we meet at the semi-final, fighting with you first hand made me realized that you're not there because you wanted to. However, in the beginning, I can feel that there are some strength in your attacks and the desire to win the battle. You were truly strong, one who made me fight seriously for the first time in years."_

'_You didn't seem seriously then though…'_

_Yue thought, thinking back to that time and wondering is he's not just saying that to make her feel better._

"_The second year, I attended again in hopes to fight with you. However, the will from where I remember from our first meeting had decreased. And the third year, there were no will at all. You were fighting just like a puppet. On top of which, you even asked such absurd question as to tell me to finish you off. You who I came that year to fight asked me a word of taboo no true martial artist would say. I became upset at that."_

_Fong said with a soft sigh as Yue immediately sweat drops. 'Come to think of it…I did say something like that…' She thought to herself, feeling depress all of the sudden as he reminds her of that shameful event. "Come to think of it…I had tried to think of stupid things." Yue whispered with a sigh, staring at the ground as Fong turns slightly and smiles. He gently places his hand on Yue's head. At that, a blush creeps over her cheeks as she feels the warmth from his hand that's gently rubbing against her head. _

"_What's important is that you've learnt from your lesson. I hope that you won't speak of suicide again."_

_He said, chuckling softly as steam rises from Yue's face. "I-I won't! Stop brin__ging up those moments, I don't want to remember." She gasped, hurrying passes Fong but Fong just gently take her hand, stopping her. "__我知道__, __对不起 __(I know, sorry)__。 我不是故意提醒你的 __(I didn't mean to remind you)." He said softly, noticing how Yue's face continues to burn from embarrassment of being reminded of those shameful things. _

"_Will you forgive me?"_

"_I-I'm not mad."_

_Yue quickly said, trying to wipe the colours from her face as Fong smiles a bit. "So you just wasted two more years because of that?" Yue asked, feeling Fong walking up to her, his hand still not letting hers go. "I didn't waste it. You've stayed by my side all this time and I'm thankful for that. Living alone in such a forest can be lonely at times." Fong said and it was then when Yue remembers Fong had told her something like this before. Of how Fong had been living alone in these mountains all the time because of training so he rarely goes down to the city._

"_However, there are times when things must end…"_

"_Eh?"_

_Yue said, looking up at Fong, his usual smile gone from his face and he seems troubled and serious at the same time. "Fong?" Yue said, wondering what's wrong as Fong stares down at her with those eyes. _

"_Yue… you should leave this place."_

_Yue blinks, staring at Fong with confusion clouding her eyes. "E-Eh? What do you…mean?" She whispered, about to reach out for Fong when he suddenly disappeared just before she can touch him. _

"_Fong?"_

_Yue whispered, looking around but she can't sense his presence anywhere, meaning that he's not here. "W-What…?" She quickly replays Fong's words as her hand trembles slightly. 'Leave…?' She thought, feeling her head spins as she looks around. At first, she started off walking, but she soon find herself rushing back to the house, knowing Fong would be there._

_It took a while, but soon, she arrives at the old mansion that seems to be at least hundreds of years old. She leaps over the fence and in a matter of second; she arrives at Fong's room to find the door close. _

"_F-Fong…?"_

_She whispered, her voice sounding slightly scared as she gently knocks at the door, but no reply. She tries sliding it open, but the door is tightly shut, meaning that he has to be in there (In old style, the door does not have locks therefore you need to put a stick behind the slide door to pr__event anyone from coming in)._

"_Leave."_

_Came Fong's voice as Yue flinches slightly. "…__我是不是做错了怎么 __(Did I do something wrong)?" Yue said softly, leaning her forehead against the wooden door, feeling tears threatening to fall. _

_  
……………_

_  
"__对不起 __(I'm sorry). If I di__d something wrong I'll-"_

"_不，是我的问题 __(No, it's my problem). You didn't do anything wrong." _

_Fong said softly from the inside. "You should leave, Hua Yue." At that, Yue's eyes widen. Fong had never called her by her full name before. He always just calls her _**Yue**_. When he calls her by her full name, she suddenly feels as though he became a complete stranger. "I'm really sorry Fong-""It's my fault, not yours. Please leave." Hearing that, a tear slides down from Yue's eyes, rolling down her marble smooth cheek and drips onto the wooden floor. _

_  
……………_

_  
"Fong?"_

"_Please, just leave. I don't want to see your face. I'm sorry."_

_  
……………_

_  
Hearing him begging her to leave was like a thousand swords piercing through her heart. She parts her trembling lips to speak, but she couldn't find herself talking back at him. Lights fade from her eyes as the words opposite to how she's feeling just flows out of her lips._

"_...I-I understand…Thank you for taking care of me all these years."_

_She said softly, nearly choking over her words. 'So I had been a bother here…' She thought to herself as she quickly leaps into the garden. With another leap, she flies over the walls and disappears into the forest. After a while she left, the door slowly slides open, revealing Fong._

"_Yue…"_

_He whispered, looking down as his grip on the door tightens. The side of the door then started cracking, breaking down from the force Fong's applying. He doesn't even notice it as he busy himself with staring at the drops of salt water lying on the floor. _

"Yue, you've just ate, if you exercise too much, it will be bad for your stomach."

Fong said, staring up at Yue who leaps onto another rock and look down at him. "But if we don't hurry, we'll miss it." Yue said, but accidently letting out a soft yawn. At that, Fong sighs softly and smiles. "好吧 (Alright then)." He said and in a blink of an eye, he dashes up, grabbing Yue and with a couple leaps, they flies into the air and lands on the mountain top.

Yue blinks, looking around and taking a second or two to react to what had happened. Even though it's not the first time Fong had done something like this, it's still amazes her.

"It is fortunate that because of landscape, mountains here are able to stretch through the clouds. The weather these days are certainly unpredictable."

Fong stated as Yue glances down at the cloud beneath them, then up to see the stars again.

'Come to think of it, that night was also like this when…'

She thought, looking down at her colourless Pacifier, or the White Pacifier as they calls it. An empty Pacifier that is used to support all other 7 Pacifier. Unlike the other Arcobalenos' Pacifier Yue's Pacifier only acts as a mere backup. So in case something happens to one of the Pacifier, hers will become a replacement.

'It's not like this curse will be lifted even if this Pacifier disappears.'

She thought, remembering how angry Fong was when those people came for her. They had broken the promise with Fong where they had an agreement stating that if he agrees in becoming an Arcobaleno, then they would leave her alone. That was probably the most frightening times compare to everything she's been through, to see Fong like that. He wasn't acting like himself at all and if Reborn wasn't there to restrain him back, who knows what would have happened.

"Yue…"

_……………_

"Yue I said."

"Eh? Ah, sorry, what were you saying?"

Yue said, turning to Fong who's staring at her. He walks over, sitting down beside her as he glances up at the stars. "You've been going into trance a lot. If it makes you feel better, would you like to talk about it?" "Ah…sorry, it's just some silly flashbacks." Yue started, glancing to Fong who has his eyes close, seeming to be waiting for her to continue. "I mean…Tonight's kind of like that night…The night that's three days later you're turned into an Arcobaleno and I got this Pacifier." At that, Fong flinches slightly as his eyes open. He stares into the empty space for a moment before breathing out to relax himself. He slowly opens back his eyes again, looking back up the stars before to your Pacifier.

"Yes…I should have expected it. It was suspicious enough that they agreed so easily to my request. 对不起，月 (I am sorry, Yue)."

At that, Yue quickly shakes her head. "I'm just glad we're not separated." She whispered softly as Fong looks at her. His expression then softens as he gently pulls her against him.

"Let's not think about it."

He said softly, gently rubbing her head like he always does as she blushes. When she was just about to protest of how she's not a kid anymore, another soft yawn escapes her throat. "Why don't you take a rest?" "I'm fine…You know I can't really wake up." She said, trying to stay awake. Fong noticed and could clearly tell she's pretty worn out. After all, she had been training for nearly the entire day since 4:00 in the morning.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you when it begins."

"I said I'm fine."

"I won't let you miss the meteor shower, so rest."

Fong said, pulling her against him as she blushes deeply. "可是 (But)-" Her voice trails off as her eyelids feels heavier all of the sudden. She doesn't know why, but feeling the warmth from Fong is so comforting that her body just gives out on its own. Her eyelids slowly slide over her eyes and soon, she falls into a quick and almost immediate slumber. At that, Fong smiles, gently stroking her back as he glances up at the stars, keeping watch like he said he would.

__

"Please come again."

_Yue said as she walks over to the counter and sighs tiredly. "__你要不要休息一下，花月 __(Why don't you take a break, Hua Yue)?" The bar manager said as Yue walks over and takes a seat against the counter. "Here, take a drink to cool off, it's a hot day today." "__谢谢 __(Thank you)." She said softly, gently picking up the glass of water, taking a drink to quench her thirst. _

"_You've been working hard, I admire that. But you should find some time to rest. You've barely sleep since you came here."_

"_But whenever I rest, that guy appears in my head…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Ah, nothing."_

_Yue quickly said, taking another drink as the manager sighs. "You're practically working 24 hours a day; you should at least get some sleep." "It's…alright…I'm fine." Yue said, gently tapping her fingers against the counter and at that, the manager sighs. "I have one that just came in..." He said softly and at that, Yue looks up and smiles faintly, a very fake and empty smile like always. Or at least, since she arrived here, that's the only smile the manager has seen. The bar manager pulls out an envelop and slides it towards her. She swiftly snatches it from the counter and puts it away in her cheongsam. _

"_Thanks for this week's payment, boss." _

_She said, the volume of her voice returning to normal as the manager smiles. "You go take some rest." He said as she waves before running out of the bar. She walks around the city for minutes before she rests under a bridge. Seeing no one around, she opens the envelop to see a document follow by a picture of a man. _

'_So I just have to assassinate him.'_

_She thought, reading over the information before learning that this man's from the Mafia and has records of being in this city. _

'_A Hitman from Silkavon Family? Hmm…How rare to have people from the mafia here in China. I had thought none of them dares to come here. But then again, I'm one too.'_

"_I guess it's better than catching wanted criminals."_

_She said softly and yawns from the lack of sleep. 'Maybe I should rest.' She told herself. But a flash of Fong's face immediately appears in her mind. At that, she quickly shakes her head, clearing her thought before getting up and walking back onto the street._

"_欢饮光临 __(Welcome)!"_

_The bar manager said, turning but only to feel his eyes widens at the sight of the customer. "Please take a seat." He said, acting natural as the man walks over and settle by the counter. "What would you like, sir?" "For now, just a cup of__ water please." The man said in a very polite and formal tone. The manager smiles, and places a glass of water in front of the man. But that moment, he freezes, staring down to see the man holding a picture of Yue that he pulled out from his sleeve. _

"_I'm looking for someone."_

"_Well you're searching for the wrong place, sir. I've never seen her before." _

_The manager said with a laugh but the man keeps his smile. "I have information that she's in this city and that she's working as part-time here." "But sir, as you can see, I'm the only one working here." "I see." The man said, putting the picture away as he smiles a bit. _

"_I am aware what place this is."_

_He said, pulling out a small bag as he places it onto the counter. "I know you've realized who I am. I am willing to pay for any information on her whereabouts." He said, pushing the bag to the manager who looks around to make sure no one's looking before taking it. _

"_I understand."_

_He said before he made a gesture at the man to follow. Once they arrived at the back of the bar, the manager locks the door and sits down. _

"_But to think the famous Fong would come here looking for this girl. Why?" _

"_Let's just say I've been looking for her over china a year now." _

"_I understand…What should you like to know?"_

"_Anything you know of regarding on her please."_

"_Hm, this girl came here 2 months ago. Working part-time here is only a disguise. She works as an assassin where she receives missions from me along with many others who come here to seek targets. She doesn't talk about much, but she's a strange one that keeps herself working. Since she came, I'm barely seen her sleep over an hour per day. I heard she have been moving around the city a lot and she seem to be planning on setting off again next week. Just a moment ago, I gave her another job."_

"_May I know what job?"_

"_Sorry, that is as far as I'm able to speak." _

"_Then is she still in this city?"_

"_...Yes, she is."_

"_谢谢 __(Thank you). This information is good enough."_

"_Ha!"_

_Yue shouted, slamming her feet down as the man quickly leaps away. He pulls out two guns and with quick aim, he fires at her. At that, Yue kicks the garbage can up, using it as a shield against the bu__llets. Seeing the garbage can flying towards him, the man leaps up to dodge but only to find Yue in front of him._

"_When-" _

_Before he could finish, she thrusts her fist forward, but the man raises his armed hand, blocking her fist before raising his other hand up and points the gun at her head. Gritting her teeth, Yue quickly kicks that hand from below, forcing his hand to point at the sky just when the bullet shot out with a loud bam. _

"_Ha!" _

_With a spin kick, she whacks the man over the head, slamming him into the trashes. When she lands on the ground, her eyes widens as her head spins. Her vision blurred slightly and that moment was all the Hitman needed as he fires a shot at her, wounding her shoulder. _

"_Ah!"_

_Yue gasped and before she can recover, she's slammed against the wall. The side of the Hitman's gun is pressing against her throat, choking her and holding her still as the other gun pointing at her forehead. _

"_Don't move."_

_The man ordered just when she's about to kick him away. She freezes, knowing if she moves, she'll be shot without mercy. "Who sent you here?" The man demanded as Yue smiles her empty smile. "So a foreigner like you can speak Mandarin." "Cut the trash. I asked who sent you here!" He snapped, clearly not having too much patient. _

_However, Yue just stays silent for that it's against the policy to give out the identity of her employer. _

"_Tch, all of you are like that. Then I have no use for you." _

_He said as Yue stares at the finger that's about to pull the trigger. She closes her eyes, wondering if this is finally the end as Fong's face appears in her head again. That soft smile, those kind yet sharp eyes of his…and the warmth from his hand that pulled her out of the darkness._

'_Fong.'_

_She whispered in her mind, realizing how much she's missing him. She wanted to see him again, even if he hates her. Snapping her eyes open, Yue thrusts her leg up, kicking the gun to the side just as the bullet shot out, like last time. She then hits the hitman in the elbow, forcing his arm to bend, freeing her throat. When she lands on the ground, she karate chops him over the side of the neck, so hard that a loud crack escapes. _

"_Funny…in the past I would have just given up and let myself die."_

_She muttered softly to herself, her eyes softening, remembering the person who had changed her view in this merciless and unfair world. Yue winces, her vision blurs again with her head spinning uncontrollably. She clenches onto her wounded shoulder, trying hard to grasp onto her consciousness. However, her legs feel like jelly as she finally gives out and falls onto her knees. "Heh, looks like you're dying here." The man said, pointing both gun at her as Yue bites her lower lip._

'_I can't die…move.'_

_She commands herself, but her body wouldn't listen. She knows she has already pushed herself over her limit. All these time of not sleeping and continuous works has drained her last bit of energy. _

_****_

BAM 

_**  
BAM**_

__

Two gunshots sound reaches her ear as her vision blurs slightly. The last thing she sees was a blur of orange and white. 

_It was something…something very familiar._

"_Ha!"_

_A familiar voice came as a gust of wind blows against Yue's face, which there shouldn't be with all these high walls around the place. _

'_Who…'_

_And then, her vision turns black as she tumbles down. But instead of hitting the cement, she falls into a pair of gentle arms. _

__

……………

……………

……………

__

"Ah…"

_Yue whispered, wincing softly in pain as her eyes slowly opens. She blinks, staring at the ceiling for a moment before she sits up. She looks around to find herself in some sort of room, resting on a bed. When she's about to move, she winces in pain again as she turns, looking down to see her injured shoulder wrapped with bandages._

'_What happened?'_

_She thought, slowly thinking over for a while before everything comes back to her. She had fainted…and someone had saved her. 'That blur and voice…' She thought, her eyes widening by the second as she quickly shakes her head. _

'_No…that's imposi-'_

"_What a relief. You're finally awake, Yue. You've been unconscious for nearly 2 days."_

_An overly familiar voice said as Yue turns to see Fong walking in as he gently closes the door behind him. At the sight of her formal master, she feels tears threatening to fall as her heart pound against her chest. She secretly pinch her leg from beneath the blanket, feeling the pain that's telling her it's not a dream._

"_F-Fong…?"_

_She whispered, still not believing her eyes. _

**"Please, just leave. I don't want to see your face. I'm sorry."**

__

Those words he said to her a year ago flows as her grip tightens on the bed sheet. 'He was probably just passing by and saw…' She told herself, or at least, trying to convince herself. Then without a second thought, she rips the blanket off her and dashes for the window. But Fong's much faster than her as he beats her to it. Because she was running so fast, she wasn't able to react in time as she crashes against Fong's chest. He just stands there, wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from getting away. 

"_请不要走__(Please don't leave). __我真的非常对不起你，月 __(I'm really sorry, Yue)."_

_Fong said, holding her tightly in his arms as Yue feels tears leaking down her face, but she hides it behind her long bangs. "W-Why…are you apologizing…?" She whispered, choking over her words as the arms around her tighten more, pushing her face against his warmth chest. _

"_Please, don't leave."_

_He whispered again as silent tears leak down her cheeks. "Why…are you here?" "I came looking for you. I've been looking for you for a year now, Yue." Fong said softly and at that, Yue rips away from him, taking a couple steps back as Fong stares at her tears, then down at the floor. _

"_Then…why did you told me to leave?"_

"_因为我爱你 __(Because I love you)."_

_He said out of nowhere as Yue's eyes widens. "Don't' joke arou-" "I don't joke around, you know that, Yue." "Then why did you…" She trailed off, covering her mouth as more tears leak down her eyes. She turns her head slightly, her glaze digging into the white wall beside her._

"_Because it's wrong. You know that too, the rules in our world, Yue."_

_He said calmly as Yue closes her eyes, letting more tears escape. It's true; she does know. Perhaps she had known all along, that's why she never told Fong her real feeling to him. Or perhaps it was simply because she thought he would never share the same feeling back for her._

"_For a master to fall in love with the student is a taboo in the martial art world. If I admit my feelings to you, you would become an outcast and you may not be able to show your face properly in front of the society ever again."_

_At his way of speech, Yue's eyes widens as she glances up to Fong. "...So you knew-" "Your feelings?" Fong said, cutting her off as he slowly turns his head towards the window. He stares at the outside scenery for a moment before looking back at her and closes his eyes. "Yes, I've known, for years now. And so have I…" He trails off, opening his eyes as he stares back at Yue. _

"_对不起， 月。 我不适合做你的师傅 __(I'm sorry, Yue. I am not worthy of being your master)."_

_Not knowing what she should do, Yue stands there, staring at Fong with confusion clouding her eyes. She doesn't know how to react, so she just stands there as Fong slowly glance down at her._

"_I had hoped that if we part, we could forget of each other and live our own lives, but I am too weak and came to look for you. I'm sorry I've hurt you, Yue. You have all the rights to hate me." _

"_I don't hate you."_

_Yue quickly said, looking back up at Fong with her tear stained face. She quickly looks away, trying to wipe the tears away with her bare hand as her body quivers. "I really…like you…Fong…" She whispered, choking on words as Fong smiles slightly, a sad smile._

"_I've pushed you away and even hurt you, Yue."_

_He reaches down, his finger gently brushing by her cheek, brushing her tears away. _

"_If you love me, you won't be able to show your face or your name in the martial art world. You'll be laughed at. Even if this is the present, in the martial art world, we have strict rules that never change over centuries, Yue." _

_He said calmly as Yue looks down. "I know…but I don't care how my name would be laughed at. You're the champion three running years; I'm more worry about your image." Yue said back and at that, Fong smiles softly. "So we share the same concern for each other." He said softly, finding it very ironic as he smiles sadly. _

"_Fong…why did you come if you'll tell me such thing?" _

"_Fuuu…I wanted to see you, Yue."_

_He admitted truthfully after exhaling to keep himself at peace. He stares down to this very woman he chased away and had spent a year searching for. He closes his eyes, thinking over lots of things that are swirling in his head before reopening them. He reaches down, gently caressing her soft cheek while bringing her head up so he can see those beautiful golden-yellow orbs that are reflecting his own image like mirror._

"_Yue, are you certain of your feelings?"_

_Fong asked, staring at his own reflection as Yue nods without hesitation._

"_...Then can I selfishly ask to take your hand?"_

_He whispered softly as Yue's eyes widens with more tears flowing down. "You'll ruin your own name after earning such a high rank in the martial art world." She whispered and at that, Fong smiles. "Fame means nothing to me, as long as you don't mind." He slowly leans down, feeling himself being drawn towards the woman standing before him. Before the two could even think, their lips meet. The sadness and confusion that were clouding their minds suddenly vanish, replace by warmth and comfort. _

_It was as though all those sorrows were washed away, by just such simple kiss._

_It almost as though it's teasing them of how silly and useless their concerns for each other were. _

"Yue, wake up."

"Eh?"

Yue whispered, slowly opens her eyes as she feels someone shaking her. "Yue, it's starting." Almost immediately, she snaps out of drossiness as she looks up into the sky. Her eyes widen as she caught sight of a single shooting star gliding over the sky, and then shortly follow by another. She gasped in awe while Fong smiles. "There'll be more soon." He said and he's right. Soon, more and more appears until they're showering over the sky like rain. Yue's eyes widens even more as her golden yellow eyes reflecting the light.

Rather than concentrating on the shooting stars, Fong turns, staring at Yue before smiling softly to himself. He then leans in, pecking her on the cheek. At that, Yue's cheeks flustered as she turns to Fong in surprise.

"生日快乐， 月 (Happy birthday, Yue)."

He said as she blushes in deep crimson. 'T-That's right…today's my Birthday…' She thought, completely letting that slip out of her mind. Trying to hide from embarrassment, she quickly turns to the meteor shower. However, she sudden finds that they aren't as appealing as Fong's face.

"谢-…谢谢 (Thank-…Thank you)."

She whispered, taking a peak at Fong who's still smiling at her. At that, her face flusters more as she quickly turns back to the stars. Unconsciously, both of their hands soon find each other without the need of looking with Fong's overlapping Yue's.

They then stay like that, staring at the gorgeous scene in the sky with Yue leaning against Fong and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"我爱你，風 (I love you, Fong)."

Yue whispered softly, almost unconsciously as Fong glances down slightly. He closes his eyes, smiling as he stares back up at the sky.


End file.
